Race to the Spire
"Race to the Spire" is the sixty-second episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on February 2, 2020, and is the fifteenth episode in the third season. Plot Rapunzel, Eugene, and an old friend, Calliope, race to the Spire in an attempt to stop Cassandra from acquiring a deadly weapon. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Jeremy Jordan as Varian *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Jennifer Veal as Zhan Tiri *Natalie Palamides as Calliope *Tony Amendola as Keeper *Steve Blum as Attila *Charles Halford as Vladimir *Dee Bradley Baker as Ice Vodniks Trivia *Eugene makes a reference to when Calliope lied to them and the Kurlock attacking them in "Keeper of the Spire". *Eugene recalls their previous adventure in "Cruses!". *Rapunzel and Eugene meet the Enchanted Girl who reveals herself as Zhan Tiri. *Zhan Tiri mentions the blizzard that almost destroyed Corona in "Queen for a Day", and reveals that the blizzard was one of her forms. *Adira, Hector, and Quirin fall under the mind control of Cassandra. It's unknown if King Edmund fell under her control as well. *It's revealed that Adira has returned to the Forest of No Return. *Cassandra's fortress has been rebuilt following the battle from "Cassandra's Revenge". *Zhan Tiri and Cassandra threaten Rapunzel and Eugene with trapping Calliope in a magic lamp in limbo for 10,000 years. The lamp is clearly a reference to Aladdin ''with the 10,000 years line as a reference to how long Genie claimed to have been trapped in it. *Zhan Tiri's weapon is a reference to one of Sokka's weapons a boomerang from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender. Gallery Cassandra undisguises herself.jpg|Cassandra reveals herself to a horrified Calliope Race to the Spire (1).jpg Varian82.png|"Don't touch that." Varian107.png|"Or that." Varian134.png|"OH WAIT! DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Varian154.png|"Ha hah! Gotcha! Just messing with you." Varian172.png Varian233.png Varian320.png|"Well, if it were anybody other than you, I'd be worried." Varian335.png|"Who glued my boots to the ground?" Race to the Spire (5).jpg Race to the Spire (6).jpg Race to the Spire (7).jpg Race to the Spire (4).jpg Race to the Spire (2).jpg|Pascal frozen Race to the Spire (13).jpg Race to the Spire (3).jpg Race to the Spire (12).jpg Race to the Spire (11).jpg Cass at the spire staircase.jpg Race to the Spire (8).jpg Race to the Spire - Zhan Tiri and Cassandra.jpg Race to the Spire - Zhan Tiri and Cassandra 00.jpg Calliope bound and gagged.jpg|The real Calliope bound and gagged. Race to the Spire (9).jpg|"Listen, Rapunzel, I don't wanna hurt her. Really, I don't, but I will. Now, gimme the key." Cassandra_and_ZT_&_with_the_Brotherhood_Stone.jpg|"Cassandra, the Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom is now yours to command!" Race to the Spire - Zhan Tiri 00.jpg Race to the Spire - Eugene.jpg Race to the Spire - Cassandra 00.jpg Race to the Spire - Zhan Tiri.jpg Race to the Spire - Bag.jpg EG:ZT reveals herself to Raps.jpg|"I believe Cassandra promised a proper introduction, but she failed to deliver, didn't she?" EG:ZT giving Raps a clue to who she is.jpg|"Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't guessed who I am, seeing that we've already met--in a way." EG:ZT giving more hints.jpg|"You see, over the centuries, I've taken the form of whatever suits my needs." EG reveals herself as ZT.jpg|"A warlock, a demon, even a blizzard." ZT explaining what Cass knows is classified.jpg|"Cassandra knows only what I want her to know." ZT manipulative smirk.jpg|"I'm playing her, Rapunzel." ZT revealing to Rapunzel she's been maniplating Cass the whole time.jpg|"She has no idea, but she's under my complete control!" Zhan Tiri's warning.jpg|"Prepare yourself, Sundrop. An eclipse is coming. And when it does..." Zhan Tiri vowing to destroy Corona.jpg|"...Corona will become nothing more than dust!" ZT disappears.jpg|Zhan Tiri vanishes Rapunzel & Eugene wave bye to Calliope.jpg Race to the Spire (14).jpg Race to the Spire (15).jpg Race to the Spire - Varian and Quirin.jpg|"Oh, hey dad." Race to the Spire (16).jpg Category:Tangled episodes